


Matsuri Wins

by punklobster



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't love me," Yuzu said in a voice trembling with hurt and anger. It was the voice Mei last heard from her before she left, and it constantly haunted her. "You don't even know who I am anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mei stared at the apartment door for what felt like ages. She took a deep breath, convinced herself she was ready, and curtly knocked on the door. She heard a 'One sec!' from behind the door in a painfully familiar voice and decided that she wasn't ready after all.

Before she could contemplate if she should run away, it was too late, the door opened to reveal an older, slightly ruffled Yuzu in a tank top and pajama shorts. She probably should've expected such an appearance given the early hour, but her heart still raced at the sight.

Yuzu's eyes widened immediately upon seeing her, recognizing her instantly, her mouth going slack. "Mei?"

Mei nodded at her, swallowing. "Hello. It's been a while."

Yuzu's green eyes suddenly watered, and Mei wondered if her anger still lingered even after all this time. She took a step back when Yuzu stepped forward, but the older woman simply pulled her in for tight hug. "Oh my god, Mei, its been so long!"

Mei trembled briefly as her body let out a breath of relief. Part of her had been convinced that Yuzu would've slammed the door in her face upon seeing her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Yuzu and closed her eyes, noting that she was still as warm as she remembered.

All too soon, Yuzu let her go, holding her by the shoulder at arm's length. "Mei… what are you doing here?" she asked, her surprise melting into confusion.

Mei looked at her for a moment, the briefest look of nervousness on her features. "I got the invitation," she said quietly, reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope, pink and adorned with elegant script.

Yuzu recognized it as her engagement invitation and her hands slipped off Mei's shoulders. "Ah, you got it! I was worried because I didn't have your current address."

"It was forwarded to me eventually." Mei tucked the invitation back into her bag.

"Ah." Yuzu still looked confused as she rubbed the back of her neck in uncomfortableness. "You're about two months early for the party," Yuzu said with an awkward smile.

Mei looked away. "I know. I wanted to see you."

Yuzu blinked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, probably unconsciously. She took a step back from Mei, looking at her sandaled feet. This reaction looked more natural, considering the last time they saw each other… "Why?" she asked bluntly.

Mei looked at her sister again, eyes lingering on Yuzu's hair. "You look different."

Yuzu blinked and her hand unconsciously went to her hair, which was now a more natural looking chocolate brown. "Yeah, I uh… I changed it a while ago."

"It suits you."

"Thanks." Yuzu shifted on her feet again, nervously. "You look different too. Your hair is shorter."

"Yes," Mei replied neutrally. They fell into an uncomfortable silence before Yuzu cleared her throat. "Do you wanna come it?"

—-

"Do you want some tea?" Yuzu asked as she guided Mei towards a chair.

"No thank you." Mei sat down, resisting the urge to look about her in curiosity. A picture containing two people, heads close together, caught itself in the corner of her eye but Mei refused to look at it.

"Okay." Yuzu sat herself down across from Mei, crossing her arms once again. "Alright, so. I know you didn't come all the way here just to check out my new do." Yuzu's eyes were dead serious, even if the corner of her mouth pulled upwards in an effort to alleviate some of the tension.

"I did have an express goal on my way here," Mei admitted. She somewhat wished she had taken up Yuzu's offer for tea so that her hands had something to hold on to. She settled them in her lap. "But now that I'm here I'm not sure what to say."

"Oh, that happens to me all the time," Yuzu said, eyes trailing to the side fondly. "I'd go to the supermarket with a mental list, and when I get there, poof," Yuzu illustrated the 'poof' with her hand. "I completely forget what I was there to get. It drives Matsuri crazy."

Mei frowned at the mention of Yuzu's fiancé. "Not quite, no," Mei said, voice going a bit cold.

Yuzu rubbed at her arm as if she felt Mei's chill. "You know, now that you're here, you could be one of my bridesmaids! Harumin is going to be my Maid of Honor, of course. But I can totally make room for you now that my little sister is back in town."

Mei bit the inside of her cheek at the idea. "So I suppose you're going with a western theme?"

Yuzu nodded, an excited smile growing on her lips. "Yep! I always wanted to be a bride! I know the marriage isn't technically legal or anything," Yuzu's smile grew fond once again. "But Matsuri wanted to make sure I got the big wedding I've always dreamed of."

Mei's hands clenched themselves in her lap. "…Are we just going to pretend that there's nothing between us anymore?"

Yuzu stared at Mei's hands, the smile on her face morphing into a tight line. She leaned forward, eyes going to Mei's face. "Mei, if you're going to say something, please, just say it. I know you can beat around the bush for months on end, but I don't have the patience for that anymore."

Mei leaned back an inch before leaning forward several, hand reaching out to grasp the older woman's hand. Yuzu sucked in a breath of surprise, wide green eyes trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I've come back for you, Yuzu," Mei said quietly, caressing the back of Yuzu's still hand. "And I'm sorry for leaving for so long. I needed you but I didn't want to admit it. But I'm here now, and I'm ready. I'm ready to be with you-"

Yuzu abruptly pulled her hand away, chair scraping back as she stood up. She turned her back on Mei and walked towards the window, the look on her face unreadable. Mei felt her heartbeat spike in terror, standing up after her. "Yuzu?"

Yuzu was quiet for a while, taking several deep breaths. When she finally spoke, it was in a quiet voice. "Geez… You're not allowed to do that anymore, Mei." She turned back to Mei, flashing a strained half-smile at her. "I guess you're still not very good at considering other people's feelings, huh?"

Mei stood a few feet away, face set and ready to take whatever Yuzu wanted to throw at her. She owed Yuzu that much.

Yuzu sighed, brushing some dark brown hair behind an ear. "If you had any idea how many times I've imagined you saying that, you'd think I'm a creep," Yuzu chuckled humorlessly to herself.

"I'm sorry."

Yuzu bit her lip, looking at the floor. "I know. I know you are." She glanced back at Mei, her smile more genuine. "Thanks for the apology. But you know, I've forgiven you a long time ago!"

Mei was rooted to the spot, eyes widening almost imperceptibly. She expected Yuzu to be angry, and for there to be so many tears from Yuzu, who she knew was a huge crybaby.

Maybe not anymore.

"I know I have no right to be here and ask this of you," Mei spoke, trying her best to be as honest as possible.

Yuzu scoffed quietly under her breath. "You're right."

Mei's jaw clenched, the struggle on her face plain to see for once.

Yuzu shook her head. "Mei… You know it's not gonna happen, right? I've moved on." She looked at Mei sadly. "Why haven't you?"

Mei's hands flinched. "How can I?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you."

Something flashed in Yuzu's eyes so fast Mei barely caught it before the older woman turned away. "Stop it."

"No," Mei said in a louder, firmer tone. "I'm finally awake, Yuzu. This stupid scented invitation of yours is just to spite me, isn't it?"

"Mei, please stop."

"Well, it worked. I'm here, and I'm going to fight for you no matter what it takes."

Yuzu stepped forward in a flash, shoving Mei back with both of her hands, anger in her eyes. "Fuck off, Mei!"

Mei took the shove and smirked bitterly. "There it is. There was no way you'd forgive and forget so easily. I hurt you too much."

"What the hell is your problem, Mei?" Yuzu hissed, tears of anger gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'm finally happy with my life, and you just felt like dropping in and screwing it up at your own convenience, like you always do?" She poked Mei's shoulder with her finger, hard. "Fight for me? You've gotta be kidding! You left!"

"I was afraid!" Mei's voice rose defensively.

"Yeah, you're a damn coward!" Yuzu spat at her, hot anger boiling over in her voice. "When things got hard, you just up and left to 'find yourself' or some bullshit! My mom might've been okay with that, but I'm not!"

Mei was flushed with anger as well, but her voice was more level, more certain with words she's prepared. "I have found myself— Do you want to know what it is I've found?" She grabbed Yuzu by the shoulders in a fast grip, refusing to let even as the older woman tried to back away from her touch. "I found that I was never as safe, happy, or warm, than when I was with you."

The disbelief radiated off of Yuzu in waves even if she could hear and see the sincerity in Mei. "You don't love me," she said, voice trembling with hurt and anger. It was the voice Mei last heard from her before she left, and it constantly haunted her. "You don't even know who I am anymore."

Mei took her chance, ducked her head and pulled Yuzu in for a desperate kiss. She felt Yuzu shudder against her at the contact and felt some hope in her chest. But Yuzu didn't kiss back at all. She gently pushed Mei away, tears finally rolling down her face.

Mei searched her eyes, looking for any sign of reciprocation. "Yuzu… Don't say that there's nothing here."

Yuzu shook her head quickly in response. "I would never say that." She reached up and wiped a tear from Mei's cheek. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying. "But you did."

Mei felt a sharp, familiar sting on her cheek as Yuzu suddenly slapped her after wiping the tear away. "That's for kissing me without my permission."

Mei's hand touched her stinging cheek, surprised the slap hadn't come sooner. "Yuzu, please-"

"I think you should go." Yuzu gestured at the door. "You're still my little sister, Mei. That's it."

Mei squared her shoulders, sadly regarding Yuzu one last time. "I'm not finished yet, Yuzu."

Yuzu refused to meet her eyes, marching over to open the door for Mei, clearly fuming. Mei smirked at her red face before stepping back out into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind her.

All things considered, that didn't go nearly as bad as she thought it would.

"Well, that got ugly, if I must say," a voice from Mei's right said. Mei glanced over with narrowed eyes to see Matsuri, who was leaning against a nearby wall, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Mei eyed her for a few moments, noting that Matsuri must've had some sort of freakish growth spurt during high school, because the girl was damn tall now. Her hair was more of a strawberry blonde now than the hot pink it used to be. She still had that same annoying aura that Mei disliked from the get-go.

Mei adjusted her bag casually, as if she hadn't just had a fight with Yuzu. "I'm surprised you didn't intervene."

Matsuri shrugged. "I knew I wouldn't have to. Yuzu is trustworthy, unlike your ass." She had a bag of grocery items in her hand. Mei recognized eggs and bacon. Matsuri was probably bringing home breakfast for them, and the thought made Mei sick.

Mei stared straight down the hallway, the taste in her mouth growing sourer with every passing second. "You should probably be more worried. Don't think you've won."

Matsuri laughed out loud at that. "Oh Mei, I'm not a kid anymore! Relationships aren't games." She pushed off the wall, walking towards Mei. She stopped just short of her, watching the other younger sister. The dark haired woman looked tense enough to throw a punch if Matsuri provoked her just right. As much fun as that would be, Matsuri was more mature than that now.

Matsuri's teasing smile turned a touch sympathetic. "If you really love Yuzu, then you'll let her go."

Mei sighed through her nose, tension leaving her shoulders somewhat. "We'll see about that."

Mei walked away yet again, but this time with every intention of returning very soon.

Matsuri shook her head as Mei turned a corner and disappeared from sight. "Still a bitch," she murmured to herself as she turned back to her shared apartment with her future bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu stared at their bed, dumbfounded by what she was witnessing. Mei belongings were scattered around the room, and Mei herself was diligently packing her clothes into a suitcase.

"Taking a vacation or something?" Yuzu ventured in a cautious voice. Mei's back stiffened at her approach. She glanced at Yuzu from the corner of her eye, pensive.

"You're home early."

"What's going on?"

Mei resumed packing her things. "I'm… leaving, Yuzu."

Yuzu could feel her palms getting sweaty as her heart started beating faster at those words. "To gramps?"

Mei winced a little. "No."

"I don't understand?" Yuzu tried to smile, but the aura around Mei was lifeless and grim. Mei stopped what she was doing and took a breath to compose herself. She turned to the blonde, stepping forward.

"Yuzu," she grasped her sister's hands, holding them between them. "I'm going to study abroad."

Yuzu tried to comprehend what she was hearing. "Okay," she said slowly, glancing at the suitcase again. "Today?"

"Well," Mei looked down at their hands. "My studies start in a few months, but…"

"Wait, hang on," Yuzu interrupted, swinging their arms between them. "Is this about what gramps said? About not giving the academy to you?"

"No," Mei said quickly. Yuzu raised her eyebrows at her and Mei pursed her lips. "Partly."

Yuzu bit her lip, also staring down at their joined hands. Guilt blurred her vision once again and she took a shuddering breath. "Mei… I told you I'd fix this."

Mei sighed through her nose. "And I told you that you've done enough." She said the last word in a slightly bitter tone that only served to fuel Yuzu's guilt.

Yuzu laughed quietly as an alternative to crying. "That's not fair."

Mei let go of her hands and stepped back from Yuzu, her eyes growing cold. "I'm just going to travel for a bit first."

Yuzu nodded her head, a lump starting to form in her throat as she tried to listen. "Okay. That's perfectly fine. Maybe I can… come with you?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"No," Mei said immediately.

"Why not?"

There was irritation present in the twitch of Mei's brow. "You wouldn't understand; I just can't be here anymore."

"I'll understand if you just talked to me for once!" Yuzu jumped to insist. Mei went back to stuffing her things into a suitcase, and something inside Yuzu's chest flared in a wave of panic as she realized that Mei was serious. She was seriously prepared to leave, just like that. "You can't just give up so easily! I'm still willing to fight for us!"

"That's easy for you to say when you have nothing to lose," Mei snapped, her tone lashing out as her eyes flashed. She shook her head and turned away, as if she regretted speaking up at all.

"Mei, no, come on," Yuzu pleaded, standing next to her sister and grasping her arm. Mei pulled away from her grasp like it burned her. "We can work this out—"

"Yuzu, don't."

"It doesn't have to be like this!"

"No," Mei agreed, zipping up her suitcase. Her face was the perfect stone mask. "I'm choosing this. This is the one thing I can choose."

Yuzu's confusion and fear was gripping her heart like a vice, the thought of being separated from her sister squeezing the air out of her body. "You're… choosing to leave? To leave mom, to leave school, and your friends? And me?" Yuzu felt hot tears on her cheeks and swallowed the thickening lump in her throat. "For what?" Yuzu tried to catch Mei's eyes but the dark haired girl was looking through her, like she wasn't even there. "I don't get it. I don't understand what you're thinking."

Mei stood up straight, her gaze distant as if she were already a thousand miles away. "It's for the best."

Yuzu shook her head aggressively. Something akin to adrenalin shot through her veins, compelling her to action. She seized Mei in a tight embrace, arms wrapped around her fully. "No matter what, I'm not letting you go!"

Mei was unresponsive in her arms for a long time. Yuzu shook from her choked sobs, trying to impart comfort, warmth, anything to convince Mei to stay. That she was trying to be there for her, like she always has been.

Eventually, Mei's hand rested on top of her head, slowly stroking through her tresses. "Okay," Mei whispered tonelessly. "I'll stay."

When Yuzu woke up the next morning, Mei was gone.

Matsuri walked into the apartment, loudly jingling her keys to announce her presence . "Yo, I'm home."

"Uhu…" A whimper caught her attention, and Matsuri looked over to see Yuzu looking at her with tears and snot streaming from seemingly all her face holes. "M-Matsuri…"

Matsuri blinked and then burst out laughing. "Oh, wow! It's been a while since you've made that face."

Yuzu blindly reached for tissues to wipe her face off. "Matsuri, M-M-Mei… She finally came back…"

"Yeah, I saw her in the hallway," Matsuri said as she removed her shoes at the door. She whistled briefly. "Man, if she was beautiful in high school, she's a damn fairy tale creature now."

"Y-Yeah… She's even more p-pretty…" The thought seemed to make even more tears spring to her eyes, and she scrambled to try and clog the uncontrollable face leakage that seemed to plague her.

Matsuri watched in mild amusement for a few moments, trying to recall the last time Yuzu had cried over something. Oh, that's right. After Mei left. Matsuri could still remember the words she said to a distraught Yuzu all that time ago like it was yesterday; "I'll make you forget all about that dumb bitch."

Matsuri's amusement degraded into a vague irritation with herself. Clearly she hadn't been all too successful with her promise.

"Seriously? Don't waste your tears for her." Matsuri put down the bag of groceries and walked over, taking the tissue away from Yuzu. "I heard the whole thing, by the way. Couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind." Matsuri took over the duty of wiping Yuzu's tears from her cheeks and eyes.

Yuzu shook her head, her cheeks flaming up in shame. "Something about Mei always triggers these traitorous tear ducts…"

"Heh. Well, she can have your tears. I get your smiles," Matsuri pinched Yuzu's cheeks until the older woman cracked a smile. When Matsuri was finished, she grinned at Yuzu. "Theres your silly face." She brushed Yuzu's bangs out of the way to press a kiss to her forehead. "Almost lost you for a moment there!" Yuzu sighed from deep within her chest and wrapped her arms around Matsuri's neck, who stood several inches higher than her. She still wasn't quite used to that.

Matsuri wrapped her arms around Yuzu as well, holding her for a few moments. "Are you okay?"

Yuzu nodded against Matsuri's neck. "Yeah…. Yeah, that was just really intense." Yuzu disengaged the hug, pulling Matsuri down for a kiss. "Thanks. I've calmed down."

Matsuri hummed and pressed forward, coaxing a second longer kiss from Yuzu. "Hey, how about I make breakfast today?" Matsuri offered, very much pleased with herself.

Yuzu sniffed away the last remainders of her tears. "Are you sure?"

Matsuri narrowed her eyes playfully at her. "Hey, I know how to cook, I just let you do it all the time, 'cause I don't feel like it."

Yuzu rolled her eyes with little enthusiasm. It seemed despite Matsuri's efforts, her mind still lingered on the the confrontation with Mei. Matsuri could understand that, but she still felt annoyed by it.

Yuzu suddenly groaned loudly, throwing her head back. "God, I'm so frustrated!"

"We could always try out those new toys," Matsuri suggested with a smirk. Yuzu glared at her, used to Matsuri's suggestiveness by now.

"You know what I mean, Matsuri." Yuzu sighed again, more quietly, her face going contemplative. "When I saw Mei… I was really happy to see her! But I also remembered how she left, and… I also felt really pissed. I thought I wasn't mad about that anymore, but… I guess I was." Yuzu sat herself on a stool in the kitchen and slouched sadly as she watched Matsuri crack eggs open and heat up the stove.

Matsuri made a noise that indicated she was listening even as she beat the eggs in a bowl.

"I was really trying to be normal, and treat her like my sister. But then," Yuzu bit her lip and looked to the side. "She said those things, and… And I blew up."

Matsuri poured the egg batter into the hot skillet, her back to Yuzu.

Yuzu rubbed her face, feeling shame colored in her tone as she admitted her feelings. "And then… God, I hit her. But it was like I was looking for an excuse to do that." Yuzu groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Some twisted part of me kind of wishes she'd come back just so that I can hit her again!"

"I'm all for that," Matsuri chuckled. "Hell, I'll even hold her for you."

"That's not funny," Yuzu muttered.

"So… Let me guess," Matsuri expertly flipped the eggs over in the pan. "You're going to go talk to her again." She didn't have to turn around to know Yuzu was nodding solemnly. "And you're going to apologize, because you have a weird guilt complex." Again, a silent confirmation. "Do you want me to go with you? Just in case you want to hit her lights out again?"

"Thank you. But," Yuzu smiled slightly, her eyes already made up. "Let me do this alone."

"Hmph. Alright," Matsuri mumbled, throwing some random seasoning in the pan, hardly paying attention to it. "Oh, and one more thing."

She finally turned to Yuzu, eyes narrowed. "Why did you send Mei an invitation?"

Yuzu held Matsuri's gaze, surprisingly calm as if she knew she'd have to answer this question eventually. "I honestly didn't think she'd get it," she said, voice steady. "And if she did, I thought there was less of a chance of her doing anything about it."

"But she did," Matsuri countered, calm in an eye of the storm kind of way. "And now she wants youback."

Yuzu winced. "Yeah. Did not see that one coming."

"Why did you send that invitation, Yuzu?" Matsuri pressed, her mouth twisting into a frown.

Yuzu took a steadying breath, looking at Matsuri earnestly. "She's family."

Matsuri scoffed loudly. "Is that what you tell yourself?"

"Matsuri," Yuzu stood up, holding her hands out at her sides. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted…" She swallowed, her eyes trailing towards the ground as her voice became more muted. "I just wanted a chance for her to be a part of my life again."

"She doesn't deserve that chance," Matsuri said, her lip curling in disgust. "Whatever. Just, when you go talk to her, you better work it out once and for all. I'm not second fiddle to her anymore! I can't go through that again." Matsuri's fists and teeth were clenched. "If that happens again, I'm notsticking around-"

Matsuri was interrupted when Yuzu stood up on her toes and slammed her forehead against the younger woman's. Matsuri reeled. "Ow!" But Yuzu hugged her around the waist, keeping her in place.

"You were never second fiddle to me," Yuzu said firmly. "You've loved me for most of your life, and I intend on spending the rest of mine with you. It's not enough to express how much you've given me the strength to grow on my own," she expressed vehemently, looking up at Matsuri with bright, confident eyes. "You're my treasure, and I love you."

Matsuri eventually looked away, feeling guilty about second guessing her. "… Love you too," Matsuri grumbled, an unwilling blush coloring her cheeks. She sucked at this emotional soppy stuff. Yuzu was good at it though, and it melted Matsuri's insides more than she liked admitting to.

"Besides, if you leave, I'm following you. I'm not going to let you go, no matter what." Yuzu started stroking the younger woman's hair, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're too cute to let go."

Matsuri frowned in protest while her face went even redder. "I'm not cute. I'm sexy."

Yuzu kissed Matsuri's cheek affectionately. "Hey sexy, I think the eggs are burning."

Matsuri cursed under her breath as she squirmed out of her girlfriend's arms to rescue their breakfast.

A bit later, they ate on a tiny table across from each other, their legs touching as they ate their eggs and bacon.

"Mei always has a place in my heart, you know that," Yuzu said around a mouthful of food.

"Too soft a place, if you ask me," Matsuri said around her own mouthful. "Though I guess it can't be helped; your whole heart is one big mushy spot. Especially when it comes to little sisters. Pervert."

Yuzu pouted slightly. She was never going to live that fact down. "I just want some closure with Mei."

"Yeah, yeah." Matsuri wiped her mouth with a napkin. Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she recalled something. "Hey, remember that time around graduation when I thought you were cheating on me with Harumin? I found you sleeping in her bed and I tried to punch her lights out?" she recalled, nearly laughing with the memory.

Yuzu groaned. "Yeah. I was sleeping over, and Harumin was in the middle of changing when you burst in. It was so unlike you that I was almost too stunned to pull you off of her!"

"Haha, yeah! I was so mad I wasn't thinking at all."

Yuzu cracked a smile as well, Matsuri's amusement infectious. "I couldn't believe it, but Harumin actually liked you after that. She said you acted like a real human being."

Matsuri chuckled, scrambling up her eggs with her fork. "I'm just trying to say that I trust you, Yuzu-oneechan."

Yuzu smiled gratefully at her, standing up to lean across the table to take Matsuri's face in her hands. "I love you."

"Call me the Sexy Lord," Matsuri demanded with a cheeky grin.

"Cutie Lord."

"You got it wrong," Matsuri pouted.

Yuzu squeezed Matsuri's cheeks together playfully. "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

"Psh, I'll slip you some tongue alright," Matsuri winked and smirked.

Yuzu giggled as she leaned forward the remaining inches. "Cute," she whispered playfully before she gave her girlfriend an appreciative kiss.

Once again Mei found herself standing in front of a door and waiting for an answer after knocking. It took a minute and some shuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal her father, surprisingly clean shaven. His astonishment at her appearance was very brief. "Lost the key already?" He asked, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Actually, no," Mei held up the key in her hand. "I didn't want to be rude."

"It's rude for family to knock like a stranger," he chuckled, holding his arms open wide and enveloping his daughter in an embrace. "Welcome home!"

"Where's mom?" Mei asked as a steaming cup of tea was set in front of her.

"Working. She'll probably faint when she sees you finally came home. I should probably call to warn her." Her father sat down next to her with his own cup of tea, smiling slightly. "Actually, lets not warn her. That'll be fun."

Mei smiled warmly at him, sipping her tea. It was good.

"So are you sticking around, or will you be leaving again soon?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I'll be here at least the next couple of months. Until Yuzu's… wedding," Mei explained, looking forward.

"Ah, the big glorified expensive party, eh? Haven't been to one since I got married to your biological mother. When you mom and I got together, we cobbled together some vows and hit the courthouse. After that, I took off pretty quickly!" He laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I really didn't want to settle down after settling down!"

Mei gave him a sidelong look. "Yes, that was quite strange."

He laughed. "It was, wasn't it? I guess I didn't really think about it at the time. Well, I did offer to bring mom along, but she was happy to watch over you girls. Besides," He smiled at her. "I was confident that she would wait for me."

Envy tugged at her chest. She wished she could've said the same thing. "I want to settle down," she said in confidence. "Preferably if I can settle matters here."

Her father sipped his tea, watching her knowingly. "With Yuzu?"

Mei slowly put down her tea. "Yes. Did mom or Yuzu tell you?"

"I inferred it," he admitted. "After you left, Yuzu was so distraught that mom called me back. I wasn't much help though, never was when it came to you girls, unfortunately." His deep voice was tinged with regret, looking into his cup as he remembered. "Ultimately, it was Matsuri who got her to stop crying every night."

Mei chewed her lip, ever-present guilt weighing on her chest at his words. Guilt that she was determined to make up for. "What do you think of Matsuri?" she asked carefully, curiosity getting the better of her.

He shrugged eventually. "She's a little troublemaker, but she's a good kid. At first, I thought she was corrupting Yuzu because they were constantly getting into trouble together. But Yuzu straightened her out." It was clear he felt pride over Yuzu as he spoke. "You should've seen that kid when she came over for my blessing. She acted like she was getting her teeth pulled, but she still did it. She'll do anything for Yuzu," he said in his honest and straightforward manner. "Which is why I ended up giving her my blessing."

Mei grasped her teacup with both hands, bowing her head. "I see." She fingered the cup silently. "So she's happy?"

He glanced at her, an indistinguishable look in his eye even as he smiled sympathetically. "Well, if you're asking if I think you still have a shot," he said casually, sipping his tea. Mei looked up at him. "A chance still might exist for you."

Mei stared at him with wide eyes until he started to look self conscious. "Now, I don't advise this with any sort of fatherly wisdom or anything, but I do firmly believe in pursuing your own happiness. So," he rubbed at his face as if missing the stubble that used to be present. "As your father, I say good luck, Mei."

Mei watched him until her lips curled up in warmth and she looked away. "Thank you, sensei," she said, the note of gratitude clear in her voice.

"But as Yuzu's father," he amended, leaning forward and grasping Mei's shoulder. Gone was the playfulness in his face, replaced by warning. "If you ever hurt that girl again, I'll make sure you never come anywhere near her. Do you understand?"

Stunned into silence, Mei could only nod slowly until he seemed placated, releasing her shoulder. He reclined back into his spot. "Just make sure you're not making a mess out of your life or her life. You need to approach this carefully."

Mei's nodding became more firm as she listened to him. "You're right." She snorted softly. "You've gotten better at this father stuff."

He chuckled at that. "I've had a lot of practice recently." He reached over and tried ruffling Mei's hair, which turned into an awkward gesture when Mei gave him a flat look the more he disheveled her previously impeccable appearance.

"You're welcome to stay here for the time being," he offered when he looked over to see her suitcase in the doorway. "You must be tired of hotels by now."

Mei held out her cup for seconds. "I would like that."

"Ehhh, she's back?" Harumi's voice yelled in disbelief over the phone. A wincing Yuzu slowly brought the phone back to her ear after a moment.

"Yeah," she breathed slowly as she walked down the street, one hand in her jacket pocket.

"And she wants you back?" Harumi asked in genuine bafflement.

"Yeah," Yuzu repeated, nodding even if Harumi couldn't see the gesture. "Weird."

"She's got a lot of nerve, I'll give her that much," Harumi muttered, clearly at a loss. "Didn't she break up with you?"

Yuzu's face twisted. "Technically… no," she admitted in a tight voice. "Though I guess you could say we were never technically dating."

Harumin continued muttering under her breath about how annoyingly messed up the situation was. "So? What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to her," Yuzu declared, knowing at least that much.

"About what?"

"Er…" Yuzu faltered, not having planned that much ahead. "Closure..?"

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Uhhh," Yuzu stopped in her tracks, looking around. She had marched out with every intention of finding Mei, but she didn't have the slightest clue where to start.

"You're hilarious. How do you even know you have the power to resist her if she tries to get into your pants?"

"I can resist!"

"I don't know, that woman had some pants removing powers back in the day. She's probably been honing her skills in all that time away."

"Please don't suggest that," Yuzu whined. "I'm just going to be honest! I love her, but I'm in love with Matsuri now, and… I'm just gonna tell her what's what without getting angry and exploding!" Yuzu grasped for the makings of plan out of her brain.

"Your plan is highly questionable, but I can't stop you. I'm in the middle of recording the album, you know."

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Yuzu asked apologetically, hoping she wasn't inconveniencing her best friend.

"Yes, but this kind of thing is good for inspiration. Almost done designing my outfit for the cover?"

Yuzu eyes lit up at the question. "Yes! You're going to look amazing!"

Harumi briefly squealed in anticipation before she quieted herself down. "Oh yeah, how's Matsuri taking all of this, anyway?"

Yuzu sighed. "Well, she didn't punch Mei, so I don't think she feels threatened." She rubbed at the mark on her neck that Matsuri made sure to leave on her before she left.

Harumi laughed. "Confident little shit now, huh? Remember that time she tried to punch my lights out? She was screaming and crying her eyes out that time."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember." She brightened upon seeing the house that had been her goal, getting an idea. "I gotta go, I'm gonna ask dad to see if he knows where Mei is staying."

"Okay. Call me back as soon you're done. I still need a good dramatic title for my album!"

"Call it, 'shut up'," Yuzu said playfully. "I'll see you later for your dress fitting."

"Looking forward to it."

Yuzu put her phone away as she jogged up the rest of the way, fishing the key from her purse.

"Dad, you home?" Yuzu called as she let herself in, shutting the door behind her. "You won't believe who's back in town!"

"I could probably venture a guess," a voice that made Yuzu freeze up in startlement, eyes locking with familiar ones.

"Mei," Yuzu said, swallowing. "Good, you're here. That makes things easier."

"I was going to say the same thing," Mei said, cautiously approaching Yuzu. She stopped at a safe distance, patiently waiting for Yuzu to decide how this encounter was going to go.

Yuzu gestured towards the door, her voice subdued. "Walk with me?"

They walked together aimlessly for a ways, neither saying a word. But it wasn't particularly uncomfortable this time; it was like the thick tension that had festered in their earlier encounter had burned away to be replaced by something calmer.

"How was studying abroad?" Yuzu asked, genuinely wanting to know. Mei only ever sent their mom and dad letters of how she was doing, that she was still kicking somewhere out there.

"It was fine," Mei replied. She looked over to see that Yuzu's eyes were narrowed at her while her bottom lip stuck out and she smiled slightly. "Sorry. There really isn't much to talk about. When my studies were done I just… traveled. I tried visiting all the places dad visited. I'm glad I did it; it was a very good experience."

"Do you have pictures?" Yuzu asked.

Mei nodded. "I'll share them with you sometime." They share a slight smile as they walked. Eventually they reached a park, mostly empty this time of day.

Yuzu bunched her hands in her pockets and faced Mei. "You feel different."

Mei raised a questioning brow at that. "A good different!" Yuzu reassured quickly. "I don't know, you just seem… lighter, somehow."

Mei nodded in understanding. "I should hope so. I'm not the same person I used to be, either," she said, alluding to Yuzu's earlier comment that she was a different person now.

A wind blew past them, sweeping leaves and dust in a single direction. "I wanted to apologize," said Yuzu.

Mei stopped, prompting Yuzu to stop as well. She brushed brown hair out of her face, face a little flustered. "I wanted to apologize, because… I wasn't being completely honest with you earlier."

Mei simply watched her steadily, allowing ample space for Yuzu to express herself properly.

Yuzu shifted on her feet, but she kept her head up. "I guess I never really… fully forgave you for leaving. It hurt. It still hurts." She smiled sadly at Mei. "I did move on, but I never could get over the fact that I could never understand you, Mei. I still don't."

Mei breathed out slowly. "Yuzu, you were right, you know. Earlier." Mei took a hesitant step forward, her voice forthcoming, and her eyes sincere. "I was a coward. When grandfather said I wouldn't inherit the academy because of our relationship, I felt powerless. I felt emptier than I ever had before. I had nothing at all to offer you."

Yuzu listened, rapt. She wasn't accustomed to the sight of Mei being open and vulnerable. It was so different from her closed off younger self that it was almost like an entirely different person altogether.

Mei went on, not discouraged from Yuzu's silence. "I did not understand why you wanted to be with me. All I had was you, and you were this… overwhelming presence. And I couldn't handle that. I couldn't bear it," she admitted quietly. But it wasn't a sad quiet, it was more of a low rumbling determination that was starting to show through her eyes in the most mesmerizing of ways. "But I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not… I'm not empty," she said, moving closer. "I've learned so much from my time away, and I've discovered so much about myself. I want nothing more than to share it with you."

"I wrote you so many times," Yuzu spoke up, her voice cracking. "Why did I have to send you a wedding invitation to get you to come back?"

Mei looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at Yuzu. "Honestly? It seemed like a cry for help."

Yuzu's eyebrows went up in surprise and disbelief.

Mei reiterated. "Perhaps not a cry for help, but certainly a wild attempt to get my attention."

Yuzu couldn't help the taste of offense in her mouth, but she beat back any lingering anger at Mei. "Well, I guess I was getting your attention," she grudgingly admitted. "But it wasn't an invitation to come in and try to stop my marriage."

"It's scented," Mei pointed out, a touch of amusement on her face.

"So? Maybe I like scented stuff?" Yuzu said challengingly.

Mei tilted her head to the side, her eyes more knowing than Yuzu was comfortable with. "It kind of gives the impression that you're," Mei shrugged. "Rubbing your 'happiness' in my face."

"Wow," Yuzu laughed and crossed her arms. "You're grasping at straws."

"Perhaps," Mei said, smiling slightly. "But you're worth it."

Yuzu searched the other woman's eyes, her own softening. "Mei… I don't…"

Mei held up a hand to stop her. "I know. We're different people now. But while I've changed, my feelings for you never have. And I don't think your feelings for me have changed either."

Yuzu shook her head and bit her lips. She could feel tears coming up again and was fighting them with every ounce of willpower she had. She couldn't speak lest she risked them coming out.

"I didn't move on because I have no desire to. I love you, Yuzu." The dark haired woman slowly reached for Yuzu's hand, taking it when Yuzu didn't pull away from her. "And I want to get to know who you are now. If you'll allow me."

Yuzu stared down at their joined hands. She took a deep breath and grasped them back, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Mei, I would like nothing more than to hear all about your travels, and what you've been up to, and what your favorite food is now so that I can make it for you. I want to be in your life again," Yuzu said, meaning every word with all her heart. "As your big sister."

Mei listened unflinchingly, as if expecting that answer. "I'll take that," she said. "Though you might want to reword that," Mei smirked at her. "We all know what your big sister affection entails."

Yuzu gaped at her, shocked that Mei had grown a sense of humor while she wasn't looking. "No one is ever going to let me forget that, huh?"

"No."

Yuzu shook her head while breathing a sigh of relief. She felt so much better. So, so much better.

Mei's eyes widened in surprised when Yuzu grabbed her, pulled her in and hugged her for the second time that day.

Yuzu closed her eyes, reveling in the lightness of her chest. Mei didn't leave because of her.

Mei didn't leave because she hated her.

For such a long time that was the one thought that buried itself in recesses of her mind. It was a stupid, stupid thought, but one that followed her around all the same. But now… Mei explained herself, and Yuzu finally actually understood a small part of Mei! And it was such a freakish, thrilling feeling. Like she could finally breathe for the first time in a very long time. It was a feeling reminiscent of when she realized she was in love with Matsuri.

At the thought, Yuzu released Mei from the hug, but she was still smiling really big at her. "I'm really glad you're here, Mei. I missed you."

"Me too," Mei replied, glancing down at Yuzu's lips. She licked her own. "I really want to kiss you now. May I?"

"Nope. Sorry," Yuzu said, not letting the advance ruin her good mood. "But thank you for asking."

"Okay," Mei relented. "But do you want to?"

"No," Yuzu said more firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"You know, you used to be more honest with your feelings," Mei observed.

Yuzu groaned. "And you used to be more…" Yuzu pushed at Mei's shoulder. "Actually, no, you've always been weirdly stubborn."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mei said, eyes twinkling with playfulness. Yuzu marveled at the fact that they were actually having fun together. They never used to laugh together like this. It was nice. "Kiss on the cheek?" Mei asked, pointing at her cheek.

Yuzu raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the innocent request. Mei raised a brow back as if in challenge. "Alright, but only because I want to. After this, I don't want to hear anymore of your pants-removing voodoo."

"My what?"

Yuzu pulled Mei down to give her kiss on the cheek as a thank you for being honest. Mei turned her head at the last moment and caught her lips, actually managing to hold the kiss for a second until Yuzu realized what she had done and jumped away, wiping her lips.

"Dammit, Mei," Yuzu said loudly, face going red. "You're a lot cheekier than I remember!"

"I apologize," Mei said, hoping Yuzu wouldn't be too angry with her. "I couldn't resist."

"Unbelievable," Yuzu muttered to herself. Mei didn't look all that apologetic. Perhaps Mei hadn't changed all that much after all. Somehow, that was okay too.

To distract herself from her growing annoyance, Yuzu mentioned something else that had crossed her mind. "Hey, Gramps' eased up a lot since you left. Maybe he'll let you have the academy again, if you're interested?"

Mei looked thoughtful at that. "I'll look into it."

"Good," Yuzu said, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look in control. "Well, I'm going now. Matsuri's waiting for me, so." Yuzu pointed warningly at Mei's unapologetic face. "No more of the weird voodoo, got it?"

Mei blinked, wondering what Yuzu meant.

Satisfied, Yuzu started stepping away, a grin lighting up her face as she thought of a good way to get her back. "By the way, Matsuri wanted to know if you still wanted that 3P?"

Mei stared after her blankly.

Yuzu laughed. "Just kidding!" She waved at Mei as she walked away, looking forward to telling Matsuri all about this encounter.

Mei tilted her head after her, brow furrowing. "I still don't know what 3P is…"


End file.
